


Never Forget

by MissLeading



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Magic, Multi, Protective Magnus Bane, Soul Bond, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-10-31 21:01:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10907385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLeading/pseuds/MissLeading
Summary: I think some soulshave a way of connecting without our knowledge.that's why you can meet someone for the first time,but inside you just know.You know it's not the first time you've felt them. (JMStorm)





	1. Chapter 1

Alec sighed, pulling down his company issued cap to cover his eyes, and his face hopefully. The jazz he was hearing through his headphones helped him relax. He was walking quickly, still feeling uneasy.

Five women, in one day. A new record. One of them had practically flashed him when he had handed her the parcel, and he had to dash out of the house to get away from her. It couldn’t be a coincidence that it was the fourth time he had to deliver parcels to her house in less than one week.

He walked down the busy road, oblivious of the fact that almost everyone who saw him did a double take and people were just staring, their mouths agape. Two girls giggled as he passed and one drew out her phone, snapping pictures. They followed him for a short while, whispering between themselves.

He delivered his next parcel, and to his relief he realised that he only had one more delivery to do. By the angel, he wished he was back in his apartment. In peace.

This job was definitely not something he was suited for. He hated drawing attention to himself, and would rather not have so much contact with people. However it was all he could find. His other option would be to live on the streets. So this job would do, for now. He always had his music to calm him down when it got too much.

He pulled out a neatly folded paper from his pocket, squinting at the large looped letters. His next address was a bit hard to decipher.

It also seemed to be addressed to someone called the Honourable High Warlock of Brooklyn.

He groaned.

Today was not his day.

 

Alec stood in front of the apartment building, his eyes widening slightly as he took everything in. It was one of the most elaborate buildings he had ever seen in his life.

He slowly climbed up the ornate steps, marveling at the large stone columns that framed the building’s arched doorway. They were intricate, and had a strange pattern he had never seen before.

Strangely enough, for a building of its calibre there was no doorman. In fact, as soon as he stepped inside he realised there was no receptionist either, even though there was a large desk in the center of the room. The large room was empty. He took off his headphones, wondering what to do.

He didn’t even know what floor his client was on, to deliver the package too. There didn’t even seem to be stairs, just an empty room and one elevator right in the middle. 

He approached the elevator, and pressed the button tensely. Maybe he could ask someone if they knew who the supposedly high warlock was, and hope they didn’t burst out laughing in his face.

The elevator arrived, and he stepped in. He stood still, a bit shell shocked. There was just one button, labelled the High Warlock of Brooklyn.

So it wasn’t a joke, and this person lived alone, in this entire building? 

He pressed the button slowly, his heart racing. The elevator was playing a strange haunting tune that made the situation even stranger. All the hairs on his arms were now standing up.

He almost jumped when the elevator doors finally opened. He had to calm down. This was stupid. He was just doing a delivery, to a rich and eccentric someone. He didn’t know why he was getting so nervous.

He slowly stepped out of the elevator, and found himself in a long corridor, framed in darkness except for a door at the end, that almost seemed to be.. glowing?

He walked towards it in a daze, his heart beating quickly. As he walked towards the door,  lights in the corridor started flaring on one by one.

 Alec focused on the door. He would do the delivery and go back home. Maybe get some sleep. He probably needed it if he was hallucinating  

There was a large old fashioned bell right next to the door. He reached out for it and reluctantly pulled it. A loud clanging echoed around the corridor. He waited for a few seconds, but there was no answer.

He was about to turn back when all of a sudden the door slowly opened a crack. He froze, and then took a deep breath.

He pushed the door open.

There was a loud bang, and to his horror a cloud of what seemed to be dust flew towards him. He took a step back, and turned quickly, trying to make it back to the elevator but it was too late. The cloud engulfed him, covering him completely.

He coughed, and closed his eyes, trying not to panic. He waited a few seconds, and opened one eye a crack, before his eyes both widened.

To his amazement he realised that the cloud of dust was glitter, and he was completely covered in it. It was flying all around him, catching the light. It was beautiful. He was entranced, and didn’t notice that a man was standing by the door, watching him intently.

‘Why are you interrupting Chairman’s birthday party?’ the man sang from behind Alec, making him jump.

Alec spun around.

In front of him there was an Asian man who had high cheekbones, tanned skin and spiked black hair tinged with blue, and who was dressed in a dark suit that was gleaming so much it looked like it was made out of the stars themselves. His eyes were also winged with black eyeliner, drawing out deep flecks of gold and emerald.

Alec was rendered speechless, noting how well the dark suit fit, how perfect he was. He had never seen anyone like him before, and his heart started beating quickly.

The man was also looking at him, taking in every inch of his body. His eyes widened and he grinned.

‘My my, you are rather gorgeous. And covered in glitter. This is my lucky day.’

Alec found himself turning scarlet, having forgotten for a second that he was completely covered in glitter and probably looking ridiculous.

‘I have.. um a delivery for you.’ he stammered, and thrust the parcel at the man. He spun round, planning to go back into the elevator and escape further humiliation.

A soft hand grabbed his shoulder, stopping him. The simple touch sent shivers down his spine.

The man walked in front of him, his expression becoming serious for a second.

‘I want to know how you managed to bypass my wards.’ The man said. ‘I can’t just let people come in here, unannounced. You never know what a pretty face is hiding.’ He winked.

Alec took a step back. ‘Wards?’ he stammered. ‘I rang the bell but no one answered. I’m sorry for intruding… I just deliver parcels.’

The man looked at him, his facial expression unreadable. His moved closer. Alec’s breadth got stuck in his throat, and he couldn’t breathe. The man smelled amazing, and his eyes… All he could see was the man’s eyes and their brilliant colour spinning around and around and around.

Alec felt slightly dizzy and stumbled, but the man steadied him before taking a step back, looking intrigued. ‘It seems like you’re just a mundane, but there’s something blocking me. It’s very curious.’ 

Mundane? Blocking?  The man was gorgeous but he couldn’t let his guard down. He might be crazy for all Alec knew, and he was trapped in a corridor with him. He debated in his head how long it would take him to run back to the elevator if it came to it.

As if he could read his thoughts and see he wasn’t comfortable, the man suddenly reached for his hand, shaking it enthusiastically. Alec just started at him, rendered speechless again.

‘Magnus Bane at your service.’ He said grinning. ‘Excuse me for my rudeness before, one can never be too sure. And you are?’

‘Alec..?’ he said softly, not sure what was going on.

‘Short for Alexander?’ Magnus said smiling widely. ‘It’s one of my favourite names. It’s such a strong name. I’ll call you Alexander from now on.’

‘Ok.’ Alec said, then blushed again. Ok? What kind of answer was ok?

Magnus chuckled. ‘ You are delightful.’ He walked towards the door, and gestured to Alec.

‘Come on in, and clean up. It’s the least I can do, after accidently covering you in glitter.’

Alec took a step back. Go into this man, no, Magnus’s apartment?

‘Unless you want to walk around Brooklyn with glitter all over you?’ Magnus said teasingly, seeing Alec’s reluctance.  Alec grew pale, imaging everyone staring at him.  What was more humiliating?

 

Alec’s jaw dropped for the millionth time that day.

To Alec’s embarrassment, Magnus had insisted on fixing him a bath and wouldn’t take no for an answer, and he had been forced to accept,. So while Magnus was in what Alec assumed was the bathroom, he was alone in one of the most stunning apartments he had ever seen in his life.

It was a penthouse, and all the walls were made of glass, so the entire city of Brooklyn was mapped out in front of him. The apartment was also lavishly decorated, with countless paintings, ornate carpets, and books which he just wanted to get his hands on so badly.

However, the thing that captured his attention the most was the large piano in the middle of the room. It was gorgeous and well looked after. It gleamed in the light of the apartment.

His fingers started twitching. He wanted to play. He could imagine the music floating around the room. It would be like he was making music in the sky.

Out of the corner of his eye, a quick movement and a flash of white caught his attention. In front of him, there was a large fat fluffy cat, who was looking at him with a strange expression, almost as if it was judging him.

He moved towards it slowly, his eyes lighting up. As much as he didn’t know how to deal with people, he loved animals, especially cats.

He heard Magnus’s soft voice behind him ‘The Chairman doesn’t like strangers..’

He had barely finished speaking before the cat moved towards Alec, and rubbed himself against his legs. Alec bent down and stroked him, and the cat’s loud purrs filled the room. He sat down on the floor and the cat jumped onto his lap, a content expression on its face. Alec looked up at Magnus and smiled for the first time, his eyes crinkling. His entire face lit up.

Magnus did a double take and watched them both, his eyes softening, a strange expression on his face. ‘This is really unexpected.’ He said softly to himself.

Alec smiled at him, forgetting his nerves for a moment. ‘It’s his birthday today? He’s amazing.’

Magus nodded, and sat down next to Alec on the floor, to his surprise. ‘He’s my companion. He’s a menace and eats too much but there's no other cat like him and we look after each other. I always celebrate his birthday with him, otherwise he gets grumpy.’

They sat down next to each other, and Magnus told him all about Chairman, his favourite foods and his love for adventure. Alec was spellbound, listening to every word, and  found himself strangely comfortable, sitting on the floor with the rich and rather strange billionaire he had just met a few seconds ago and his cat. It just felt.. right.

 ‘I hope he doesn’t mind that I’m crashing his party.’ He said softly.

‘We both don’t mind.’ Magnus said unexpectedly, looking at him attentively.

Alec was drawn to Magnus’s eyes, and felt the same feelings that he had felt before, almost like he was drowning in those eyes. His heartbeat increased, and he found himself drawn to Magnus’s lips, wondering what it would be like to kiss them.. .

 He started getting flustered. He needed to escape.

‘Um..I think I’d better go have the bath. I’m getting glitter everywhere.’ He stood up, trying to keep his voice from trembling.

The Chairman stalked off with a meow of protest, annoyed at the being disturbed.

Magnus stood up too. ‘Of course. Even though I must say, it does suit you.’ he said, winking again.

Alec almost tripped, which made him even more embarrassed. Magnus laughed, and led him towards the bathroom.

He heaved a sigh of relief when Magnus finally left him alone, even though he did linger a bit longer than necessary. He took off his cap, and ran his fingers through his unruly hair.

Even the bathroom was extravagant. The bath was as big as a small pool, and there were all kinds of soaps and cleaning material. Strangely enough, they all seemed to be new, except for a small bottle of sandalwood. He picked it up. It smelled like Magnus.

He slowly took off his clothes and slid into the large bath. It was the perfect temperature, and he found himself relaxing. The water shower in his apartment barely worked, and he had forgotten how good taking a bath felt. The bath seemed to shimmer as the glitter got washed off.

He was taking a bath, in a stranger’s house. This was definitely not how he imagined his day going, And by the angel, Magnus was so good looking. And rich. And completely out of his league.

He slid under the water, the silence enveloping him. He was just Alec. Broke, alone and boring. He would thank Magnus, go home and forget this day had ever happened.  

He pulled himself out of the warm water reluctantly, and dried himself. There was a soft grey sweater that was slightly frayed and a pair of jeans folded by the door, which Magnus had said he could wear.

They fit him perfectly. Alec at first thought that they might have been Magnus’s, but they probably were not as he was leaner than Alec, and slightly shorter. He felt strangely disappointed.

 He dried his hair with a towel, and stepped out of the bathroom, looking for Magnus.

The smell of food suddenly filled the corridor. Alec walked slowly towards the source of the smell, his stomach suddenly grumbling. He was hungry, but he didn’t want to linger longer than necessary. He didn’t want Magnus to get bored of him and realise how uninteresting he was.

He stepped into a large room, that seemed to be a kitchen. To his amazement, there was a table filled with all kinds of food and meat, and Magnus was standing next to it, looking really proud.

‘I don’t know what you like so I got everything!’

‘Everything?..’ Alec stammered.

Magnus nodded happily.

‘But how? I was in the bathroom for maybe..’

Alec noticed that Magnus looked slightly shifty, however at that moment there was a loud banging on the door which distracted them both. Magnus groaned.

‘Not them again.’ He looked at Alec, looking disappointed. ‘Would you excuse me? Eat as much as you want.’ He walked towards the door, but it already had flown open and a dark haired girl flew in, looking anxiously for Magnus. She was followed by a pale looking boy with glasses. They rushed towards Magnus.

Alec found himself moving backwards in the shadows. He didn’t want to intrude, and he had to go soon. He made his way towards the door.

The dark haired girl embraced Magnus, tears streaming down her face. ‘ Oh Mags, Jace finally woke up but there’s something’s wrong. He keeps asking for an Alec.’

Jace? Alec froze, suddenly feeling a strange throbbing on his side which slowly got more painful. He yelped, drawing everyone’s attention.

Magnus dashed towards him, his eyes filled with worry.

‘Are you ok Alexander?’ he said softly.

The burning intensified and Alec pulled up the sweater, wincing in pain.

On his side a mark had appeared on his skin, burning like it was on fire.

The girl, who had followed Magnus froze, looking at it.

‘How does he have a parabitai rune like Jace’s?

Alec found himself falling to his knees, unable to bear the pain. Strange fragments of memories started flooding his head. A hand clutching his. Blonde hair and a laugh. Gold cat eyes and warmth,  A Blueberry and Spain,  rings,  red everywhere.

Blue light radiated out of Magnus’s hands, winding and twisting around Alec's body. It felt soothing, and warm, and strangely familiar and dulled the ache on his side. He felt his eyes closing, and slowly found himself descending into a comforting darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I always write with music.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aQh9eDcS1-0

Something was vibrating on Alec’s chest. It wasn’t unpleasant, but it was slightly heavy and radiating warmth that was slowly becoming uncomfortable. He opened his eyes, and found himself looking straight at Chairman Meow’s yellow eyes. He reached out and stroked the cat, who looked at him with a blissful expression.

Alec slowly raised his head, feeling slightly disorientated. He seemed to still be in Magnus’s apartment. The last thing he remembered clearly was a sharp pain in his side. He must have collapsed.

He slowly moved Chairman Meow and sat up, pulling up his tee-shirt again. A strange mark was etched into his skin, almost like he had been branded. He just looked at it, unable to believe it was real. It didn’t hurt any more, but he was experiencing a strange sensation, almost like a deep sorrow and sadness. He couldn’t understand why. 

The door of the bedroom suddenly shot open, and a handsome blonde haired man ran into the room. He was panting and his eyes were wild. He caught sight of Alec.

The man’s eyes widened, and he sniffed, tears falling from his eyes. He rushed towards to him and pulled him into a crushing hug, to Alec’s shock.

‘You’re alive. Thank the angels. I was so scared. I thought I lost you. I’m so sorry.’

He rested his head against Alec’s shoulder. Alec’s heart was beating so fast he felt like he was losing his breadth. What was happening?

Magnus walked into the room, his hands crossed. He looked extremely worried, his brow creased.  He was followed by a small group of people. A red haired woman rushed towards them.

‘Is it him Jace?’ she said. Jace pulled away from Alec, who was still so shocked he hadn’t said anything. Jace slid his hand into hers, and nodded.

‘It is.’ He whispered, still sitting on the bed.

‘I think you’d better tell me exactly what happened.’ Magnus said. To Alec’s amazement, Magnus’s eyes were changing colour and shape and becoming yellow, almost like Chairmen Meow’s. He had to be hallucinating.

‘Can I show you instead?’ Jace said, avoiding Magnus’s eyes. ‘I’m sorry Magnus, I don’t think you’ll ever forgive me.’

Magnus walked towards to Jace, and blue sparks shot out of his hands. He closed his eyes, and stepped into Jace’s memories.

 

 

_A horde of demons were surrounding them, the dark rift in the sky glowing in darkness. Jace was standing his ground, protecting Clary and slashing the demons that leapt at them. The grass around him was turning red with blood, and the entire area looked like an apocalyptic wasteland._

_Clary had created a rune that allowed her to contain the rift, until Magnus could generate enough power to close it for good. They were overpowered by the sheer amount of demons,  but they would defeat them all and go back home. It was a promise they always made to each other._

_A large demon stalked around Jace, baring it’s fangs. Jace grinned at it, raising his stele. It glinted in the moonlight. He was a hunter circling his prey. The demon leapt, and Jace slid underneath it, stabbing it in its belly. Ichor rained on him as the demon exploded in blackness._

_He smirked as he noticed the crack in the sky had started shrinking. It was working. Magnus was finally closing the rift, and he could see other Shadow hunters and Downworlders, joining the fight, slaying the last remaining demons. The fight was over._

_‘Jace?’ He turned round towards Clary, his smile freezing in his face. She looked beautiful, her red hair was flying in the wind and her green eyes were looking at him with a strange gentleness. The sharp claw protruding out of her chest looked out of place, as well as the large demon that stood behind her, slowly pulling her upwards.. She smiled, blood running out of her mouth. Her eyes closed._

_Jace took a step forward and then ran, a strangled cry escaping his lips. He leapt in the air and stabbed the demon before catching Clary in his hands. He hugged her close, before pulling out the large claw that was jutting out her chest. She didn’t make a sound. He couldn’t feel a pulse._

_‘No no no no. Clary please. Look at me. Please. I love you.’ He was getting frantic._

_‘Jace!’ Alec was by his side, his eyes filled with horror._

_‘Alec, get Magnus. Please, get him. She’s.. she’s..’_

_‘He used a lot of his magic.. I don’t know if he can..’_

_‘Just get him!’ Jace yelled in anger. Alec nodded, and ran._

_He held her close, sobs shaking his entire body._

_A melodious voice rang out. ‘I can save her if you want.’ The entire battlefield was silent, it was as if time had stopped._

_He looked up. In front of him there was a young girl, dressed in a long dark dress and licking a lollipop. She smiled sweetly at him._

_‘What?’ Jace said, his voice breaking._

_‘ I can save her. I doubt the warlock will be able too, she’s too far gone and it takes so much power to bring a soul back.’_

_Jace looked at Clary’s body in his hands, She couldn’t die. He loved her. He would do anything._

_‘You’ll bring her back?’_

_‘I will Jace Wayland. For a price of course.’_

_‘I’ll do anything.’_

_‘A life for a life.’ She said still smiling the same sweet smile. ‘That’s my bargain’_

_Jace was willing to sacrifice his life for Clary’s. He always was._

_‘I accept’ he said softly. ‘Just let her live.’_

_She waved her hand and a contract appeared ‘Sign here with your blood,’ She sang_

__

_Jace cut his hand with his Steele, and signed desperately._

__

_‘Jace!’ Alec’s loud panicked  yell caught his attention.. He was rushing towards him, followed by Magnus who was stumbling, barely able to keep his eyes open._

__

_At that very moment, Clary’s eyes fluttered open and she looked at Jace. ‘Jace?’ she said softly. He cried, holding her softly. ‘I love you Clary, I always will.’_

__

_‘What did you do?’ Magnus voice was shaking as he tried to focus.  He took a step forward._

__

_‘It's so nice to finally meet you little brother.’ The girl turned towards Magnus, smiling brightly, ‘I’m sorry I can’t stay long but we will meet again so we can catch up. I’m just here to claim all that’s mine.’ Her eyes darkened and her smile grew._

__

_She bit her lollipop._

__

_Ale had barely time to react before a portal opened up underneath him. His eyes widened and he fell into the darkness. The portal vanished._

__

_Magus couldn’t comprehend what had happened for a brief second, and then he froze, his eyes filled with distress and panic. ‘Alexander!’_

__

_‘No. The bargain was for my life.’ Jace said in alarm.’_

__

_‘Why would I want you? You’re not useful at all.’ The girl smirked. She waved her hands. Magnus and Clary stiffened, and a glowing light seemed to emerge from them._

__

_Jace raised his Steele.’ What the hell are you doing! Give my brother back!’_

__

_‘Just taking what’s mine.’ She licked her lips. ‘ Memories have the best taste.’_

__

_Jace launched at her, but she laughed and he flew backwards in the air, crashing into the ground,_

__

_Everything went dark._

__

__

_Jace couldn’t stop crying. He just wanted to go home. He heard soft footprints, and looked up. A boy with hazel eyes was looking at him. He smiled at him, his eyes soft and kind. Jace couldn’t help smiling back._

__

_Alec and Jace were sparring together. Jace managed to trip Alec, and Alec caught Jace’s foot right before he fell. They both collapsed on the mat, laughing hysterically._

__

_Alec walked away from his wedding and kissed Magnus in front of everyone. Jace couldn’t help grinning in pride._

__

_Alec jumped in front of Jace and the warlock’s magic hit him. He fell. Jace waited anxiously by his bed, waiting for him to wake up. Magnus was hovering behind them. They both agreed to kill Alec for scaring them._

__

_Jace played with his tie. He didn’t know why Clary insisted he wear it, it was so mundane.. He couldn’t help tearing up when Alec walked down the aisle with Magnus. He couldn’t even finish his speech, and Alec couldn’t stop grinning at him.. Jace thanked Magnus from the bottom of his heart for making his brother so happy. Magnus hugged him tightly._

__

_They were all at Magnus’s loft, playing games. Isabelle was winning like usual.  Magnus and Alec were sitting next to each other smiling. Jace grinned, and he hugged Clary. They were his family and he loved them._

__

 

__

Magnus drew himself out of the memories. He was speechless, his hand shaking as he looked at Alec, who was looking terrified. The man who was lying on the bed was his husband, and he had forgotten him? What kind of warlock was he? What kind of husband? What had Jace done?

__

‘I’m so sorry.’ Jace sounded heartbroken, and he covered his face with his hands. ‘I didn’t know she would take Alec. And when I woke up and no one knew who he was. I thought I would never see him again and that it was all my fault. When Izzy told me there was someone with the same mark at your apartment and my rune started burning...’

__

‘Who is he Jace? Magnus?’ Isabelle said softly, her voice trembling.

__

‘He’s our brother Izzy, and Magnus’s husband.’ Jace said softly.

__

 

__

Alec stiffened. He had no idea what these people were talking about. It had to be a mistake. They probably thought he was someone else. He slowly stood up, noticing everyone’s eyes were on him. He had to end this now.

__

‘I’m sorry, you’re all are making a huge mistake. I’m not who you think I am. My name is Alec and I deliver parcels. I’m not anyone’s brother or husband. I also need to get to work so I’ll be off now.’

__

He walked towards the door, which slammed closed in his face. He froze, turning round.

__

Magnus was looking at him with a soft and determined expression. ‘I’m sorry darling. Until we sort this all out I can’t allow you to leave.’

__

‘You can’t keep me here.’ Alec said, beginning to panic. ‘I have a job, roommates. People will realize I’m missing. I don’t know who any of you are.’

__

‘Don’t be scared.’ Magnus looked straight in his eyes. ‘I know the whole thing is strange but I’ll explain everything. I swear.’ Alec felt a tightening in his chest. He didn’t know the man, but strangely enough he trusted him.

__

Jace nodded. ‘I promise you I'll fix this. It’s all my fault.’

__

Alec sank back onto the bed. ‘Fine. Explain everything. Even though all this is crazy.’

__

 

__

At that moment, the man with glasses came into the room carrying the parcel that Alec had delivered. ‘Magnus… this thing is vibrating and making a strange sound.’

__

Magnus eyes widened. ‘ I completely forgot about it Sheldon’. ‘I was distracted by..’

__

Simon dropped the parcel and yelped. ‘It’s getting really hot.’ They all stared at in shock as it burst in flames. The flames flew in the air, burning a sentence in the glass window, before shattering it completely.

__

‘ _Enjoy your gift Magnus Bane. It won’t be yours for long unless you comply with my next request. Love, Morgana.’_

__


End file.
